Liquid or solid bulk materials are often contained in receptacles. The receptacles can be receptacles that are formed in an at least partially flexible manner. Such receptacles are obtainable for example as bags which are suspended in containers. The receptacles are preferably produced from continuous tubes and closed in a variety of manners as tube sections. Such receptacles are used particularly frequently for packing, transporting or storing liquid or solid bulk materials.
In practice, it is often difficult or even risky to empty, fill or transfer the contents of such receptacles. Particularly when the bulk materials in the receptacles are hazardous or sensitive materials, contamination of the bulk material, and also contamination of the surroundings with bulk material, absolutely has to be avoided. To this end, all the closures and connections, in particular for docking such receptacles, should be configured in as environmentally sealed a manner as possible. Against the background of these problems, special closures for receptacles described at the beginning have been developed, said closures being intended to assist in the prevention of contamination in each case.
Such closures can be gathered for example from DE 10 2004 003 511 B4. However, the stability of the connections of such closures is often not sufficiently secure.
The invention is based on the problem of creating an easily handleable closure for receptacles mentioned at the beginning, said closure allowing such receptacles to be connected together or to other process engineering devices in an environmentally sealed manner and also allowing environmentally sealed guidance of a throughflow between receptacles that are connected together or the connected devices. It should furthermore be possible to use this closure as far as possible universally on an at least partially flexible receptacle without the closure having to be part of the receptacle. Such closures should be able to produce between the receptacles a connection which is as firm as possible and in particular does not tear off in the event of force shocks in the throughflow direction.